


As God Intended It... Rice

by Anonymous



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Gourmet meal, I learned it all from you, Rice fetish, Sushi time, xoxo gossip girl, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes our favourite ladies just want some sushi for dinner.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 26
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	As God Intended It... Rice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryforager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryforager/gifts).



“Okay Jen did you get all the ingredients?”

“ _ Yes _ , Judy.”

“Well last time you forgot—”

“It’s not my fault you wanted to make a complicated fucking dinner last time. This one is like, 5 ingredients.”

“Okay okay, I just know that sushi can be difficult for some people.” Judy puts her hands up in resignation. 

Jen smirks. “Do you want to be in charge of cutting the vegetables? I’ll start on the rice.”

Judy nods, trying to keep a flush at bay. She moves to the cutting board and starts chopping up the cucumber, humming the Pina Colada song to herself as she works. She hears Jen behind her opening up the bag of rice, the sound of it clinking into the saucepan making her lose focus for a moment, nearly chopping off her own finger.

“Careful,” Jen breathes in her ear, suddenly standing right behind her. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess.” She brushes her hand against the small of Judy’s back as she reaches around her to grab the bamboo sushi mat. She lays out a sheet of plastic wrap before covering it with a sheet of seaweed. “Now we just have to wait for the rice to cook.”

Judy sucks in another breath as Jen comes back up behind her, wrapping her arms around Judy’s middle and setting her head on her shoulder. She calmly moves on to cutting up the avocado as Jen’s fingers trace light patterns across her belly (which really makes her not calm at all.)

“Do you want to check if I put enough rice in?” Jen asks breezily as Judy finishes up with the vegetables. 

Judy feels her heart pounding slightly at the question.

“Mmhmm.”

She moves over to the saucepan and sees that Jen barely put any rice in, turns around and sees Jen smirking at her once again, a perfect eyebrow lifted in challenge. 

“I think it- needs more rice.”

“Well go ahead then, babe. Pour it in.”

Judy takes a deep breath and grabs the bag of rice from the counter. As she goes to pour more into the saucepan Jen’s finger dances across her back, making her whole body jump and her fingers slip, and suddenly there’s rice covering the floor.

_ Oh no. _

“Aw baby,” Jen cooes behind her. “Look at all that rice you spilled.” She moves around to the side of Judy, trailing her fingers up to the back of Judy’s neck. “I think you have to clean that up… piece, by, piece.”

Judy gulps at the words, frozen.

“Go on,” Jen orders. “On your knees.”

She moves her hand from Judy’s neck to the back of her hair, slowly pushing down on her head until she’s kneeling on the floor.

“I think dinner can wait. I’ll be ready for you when you’re done.”

She walks away in the next beat, leaving Judy breathless and clenching with her rice.

  
  
  
  



End file.
